pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Lyndon James
Lyndon James (alias: Nathan "Nate" St. Germain) is a character in the Pretty Little Liars series. He is portrayed by Sterling Sulieman. Biography Lyndon is a crazy man who moves to Rosewood after the death of Maya St. Germain, under the alias of her cousin; Nathan "Nate" St. Germain. Lyndon comes to town as a Hollis College transfer student where he is studying to become an architect, and becomes fast friends with Emily. He brings her a gift that Maya made for Emily. He was the stalker from True North that Maya mentioned. He never said that he killed Maya, but that doesn't mean that he didn't. He kidnaps and attempts to kill Paige (dat bitch cray) as well, in order to get revenge against Emily for "stealing" Maya from him. Lyndon appeared to be a reasonably skilled fighter, having overpowered Paige (who's capable of defending herself) prior to his demise. Season 3 Birds of a Feather He shows up at the coffee shop at which Emily is now a barista. He introduces himself to her as Maya's cousin, Nathan "Nate" St. Germain and asks if she has time to talk to him. Emily tells him it's her first day working and says she would prefer to call him later. He accepts and proceeds to tell her that he now lives in Rosewood and just started at Hollis College. Emily is a bit confused because Maya never mentioned she had a cousin coming to Hollis. We learn that Lyndon only applied but wasn't accepted in until after Maya's passing. He was really looking forward to hanging out with Maya again. That Girl is Poison An angry Lyndon stops by complaining to Emily about Garrett being let out of jail. Jenna starts flirting with Lyndon. While Paige and Emily talk, they see Lyndon walk in the door. Lyndon tells Emily about meeting Jenna the other night at The Brew. Paige appears to be jealous of Emily talking to Lyndon and starts to drink from a flask. Later, Paige falls down and hits her head, and Emily and Lyndon take her to the hospital. Lyndon asks Emily about her relationship with Paige, but then spots Garrett next to the elevator. Lyndon goes after Garrett, but is held back by the police escorts. During the commotion, Spencer jumps into the elevator. Crazy Emily gets a surprise visit at the coffee shop from Lyndon, to ask her opinion on a candle. He tells her that it's for Jenna, a belated birthday gift he plans to give her at their upcoming date. Lyndon is under the impression she and Emily are friends, but Emily corrects him. Lyndon mentions that Jenna knew Maya because Maya gave her a ride to school a few times. Lyndon and Emily walk into CeCe's boutique and CeCe greets them and tells them that they just got new scarves they might like to check out. While Lyndon is looking at the scarves, CeCe thinks the look on Emily's face means she likes Lyndon, but he's into another girl. Emily tells her she's got it wrong, and then CeCe figures out Emily is the one who had a crush on Alison, and likes girls. Lyndon then calls Emily over to ask her opinion on some earrings. Lyndon mentions Maya used to have a similar earrings. Emily agrees and then asks how Lyndon knew that since Emily had given them to her only a week before her death. Lyndon makes something up about seeing them in a picture Maya had sent him. Emily then questions Lyndon again about why he is bothering to buy Jenna all these gifts. He responds by alluding to the fact he would be interest in dating Emily instead if she were into guys. Emily then gets CeCe and asks her to ring up their purchase. Inside The Brew, Emily sits Lyndon down and tells him about Jenna and Garrett's past relationship, but he doesn't have the reaction Emily is expecting. He only seems concerned about Jenna’s feelings and tells Emily that she is a good friend for telling him the truth. Emily leaves her job for the day and runs into CeCe who tells Emily that they should swap numbers. But instead she finds Jenna’s number, calls her, and yells at her to leave her "boyfriend" Lyndon alone. Emily is shocked at CeCe's boldness, but can't change what's been done. Emily is later strolling the streets when she sees Lyndon sitting all alone in a restaurant. He looks hurt, as Jenna didn't show up their date because of CeCe's threatening call. Stolen Kisses Emily takes Lyndon to a place Maya loved to go to, a lakeside cabin. They talk for a while about missing Maya and wanting revenge. Later on, Lyndon goes back to the cabin and spots Emily there. He says he wanted to see what the place was like at night. He apologizes for scaring her and says he wouldn't ever want her to be scared of him. After Lyndon gives Emily some advice relating to dreams, he gives her his jacket because she was cold. Emily leaves still wearing Lyndon's jacket. What Lies Beneath Lyndon goes to The Brew and asks Emily to go see Maya's old band since they're back together. She says yes. Lyndon sees Jenna and Noel and decides to talk to her. Lyndon wants to at least give her the gift he never got to give her, but Jenna says it wouldn't be right since they were never actually dating. Lyndon gets angry and storms off. Later, Emily arrives home to see Lyndon on her doorstep, he apologizes to her about the way he had acted at The Brew. Emily shows him Maya's bag and they both start crying, missing Maya more than ever. Then in the moment, they share a kiss Single Fright Female Lyndon asks Emily if she wants to go out for dinner and a movie. She cuts him off, saying she wants them to just be friends. Visibly upset, he tells Emily that he recalls Maya giving the same speech to "20 different guys." The Lady Killer Lyndon puts his arm around Emily as they walk through town as if they are an item. Emily has to tell him the kiss didn't change anything and they can only be friends. Later, Lyndon flags down Hanna at school because he is looking for Emily. He mentions Emily sending him mixed signals and Hanna lays it out for him that Emily is gay and he needs to accept it. Then Hanna accidentally lets it slip that Jenna had been pretending to be blind. Lyndon yells at Jenna that he knows she saw him as Jenna gets into a car. Lyndon invites Emily to spend the weekend with him and his/Maya's family, and takes her to the Lighthouse Inn. While Emily is alone, she goes through Lyndon's overnight bag and finds the letter he had promised to deliver to Maya's parents. Before she can question it, he returns and lets her know that Maya's parents won't be arriving until the following day due to the storm. While Lyndon is starting a fire in the fireplace, Emily notices his shoes are streaked with neon paint. She remembers seeing that image before and scrolls through her phone, finding a picture of Maya at True North with those same shoes in the shot. She says she wants to take a walk. Lyndon offers to accompany her, but she declines. She searches for a signal to call for help, but Lyndon pops up. He takes her back inside. Lyndon reveals himself to be Lyndon James, Maya's stalker. He has Paige tied up and gagged in the closet and drags her out with the intention of killing her in front of Emily, so Emily feels the pain he felt when she took Maya away. When Emily gets the opportunity, she runs and heads up to the top of the lighthouse looking for cell reception. Lyndon chases her there and they struggle for the knife he had lifted from Maya's bag in What Lies Beneath. Emily manages to grab it and in the heat of battle, stabs Lyndon in the stomach. Caleb shows up at this moment wielding a gun, which he puts down in order to give Emily a hug. Offscreen, Lyndon grabs the gun and shoots Caleb. Viewers only see the flash of the gunshot. When the authorities arrive, we see a body being wheeled into an ambulance. Emily confirms that Lyndon is dead. Appearances (7/95) Season 3 (7/24) *Birds Of A Feather *That Girl is Poison *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer Category:Characters